


The Mile High Club

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: It's a ten hour flight, and they've only been in the air for two and Ray hates flying. Kai has an idea of what might help calm him down.





	The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnddddd another one! I've had these logged away for months. There really isn't much to this aside from the two having sex in an airplane bathroom.

             As the plane bounced and shook the passengers in their seats, hitting a bit of turbulence, it shook one man awake and golden eyes cracked open before he yawned and blinked the sleep awake. The shoulder that had been his headrest and pillow for more than an hour shifted slightly, no doubt nothing but dead weight now, and Ray cracked a small smile as he watched Kai rolling it out.

            “Sorry bout that.” Ray smirked a little, only feeling slightly guilty before he checked his phone. “Why aren’t we there yet?” He groaned in a sigh, stuffing his phone back into the little pocket of the seat in front of him.

            “It’s a ten hour flight.” Kai answered dully as feeling returned to his arm.

            Somewhere in the mess of other people were the others of their team, once again running around the world for one last world tournament. Once summer was over Kai and Ray would be going off to college and leaving the world of blading behind, passing the torch to the other three to continue for one more year without them.

            “Did I miss the food?” Ray asked as he looked down the aisle with hopeful eyes, he was starving now and his mouth was dry.

            “No.” Kai answered and turned a page of his book.

            Ray went to say something when the plane shook again, the seatbelt sign turning on with a dim light that was barely noticeable and Ray gripped the armrest a bit tighter. Kai watched him from the corner of his crimson eyes and he would have smirked, if it wasn’t for the nail marks that had been imprinted in his hand from when they took off.

            “After flying so many times before I would have figured you’d get used to this.” Kai huffed quietly, setting his book down on his lap as he turned to face Ray who had a look a pure panic on his face as the plane road out the turbulence.

            “You would think so…” Ray mumbled, trying his best not to rip the armrest off before he felt like he could breathe a bit easier as the worst of it was over.

            Kai finally smirked a little, a mischievous glint coming to his eyes as he casually slipped a hand over Ray’s thigh and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze.

            “I can think of something that might calm your nerves.” He said in a hushed breath close to Ray’s ear, sending a shiver down Ray’s spine.

            “You’re kidding.” Ray said once his brain and stomach stopped trying to work against him, pushing down the thoughts with everything he could.

            “It’s a long flight.” Kai shrugged a little, his hand only working itself higher up Ray’s inner thigh and squeezed it a bit harder almost making the other jump.

            “And you can wait.” Ray said as he pulled Kai’s hand away from him, trying his best to give him a stern look.

            Kai looked like he was about to pout, like a child that was told they couldn’t have cookies before dinner, and it would have been a rare sight to see but instead he only smirked again and put his hand back on Ray’s thigh where it was before.

            “What if I can’t?” He asked in that same low breath that sent shivers of excitement rushing down Ray’s spine, causing goosebumps to raise along his tanned skin, and left his stomach twisting in knots.

            “I’m sure you can…” Ray whispered back with a weaker voice than he had intended to use, cursing himself mentally at the kind of power the other held over him even in just a short time of dating.

            Kai’s smug looking face only inched closer and Ray’s body warmed instantly as he watched him edge closer to him, finding that he was leaning in to meet him halfway until Kai pulled back. If it was possible Kai’s smugness only intensified, even more so when Ray actually did pout at him.

            “I was only trying to be helpful.” Kai told him innocently, squeezing Ray’s thigh one last time before he pulled his hand back and picked his book back up.

            Ray bit his lower lip and chewed on it a little as the blood in his body returned to the rest of him, his heart slowing a little from the sudden dance it had been doing. As he sat back into his seat a bit more, pressing his legs in closer together, he glanced up at the little seatbelt light that was still on.

            “Once the light turns off.” He whispered out, knowing Kai could hear him and his heart rate sped up again.

            Kai made a noise, letting him know he heard him but Ray didn’t bother to look at him since he knew he’d see that stupid smug grin on his lips again.

            It felt like forever, the plane hitting another bout of turbulence before it resumed it’s smooth sailing and twenty minutes later the seatbelt light turned off.

            Ray exhaled a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in, but a man of his word he unhooked his seatbelt and pulled himself out of his seat. Without even looking back at his partner he wandered down the aisle, towards the back of the place to the middle. He couldn’t believe he was fixing to do this, couldn’t really think of way _how_ to do it either once he opened the door and stepped into the overly tiny and cramped space.

            There was hardly any room to turn around let alone get another body in there, and it smelled strongly of a really nasty cleaner that made him want to gag.

            There was no way he could do this and as he reached to open the door and tell Kai the bad news it pulled open, without getting a word out Kai pressed his body into the small space and shut the door best he could behind him with Ray practically crawling on top of the toilet just so they could breathe.

            “You backing out?” Kai asked once the door was shut and locked.

            “Um… In case you haven’t noticed, this is smaller than the pantry at Tyson’s place.” Ray answered in a low whisper, not needing someone to hear them as they walked by.

            “You’re flexible.” Kai said with a slight shrug and Ray finally took him in.

            He had already discarded his jacket and scarf, making them two less things to find a place for, not that Ray thought every piece of clothing would come off as it were but at least it wasn’t something they’d have to fight with. Or have Kai’s scarf somehow dip into the toilet by accident, they’d never hear the end of it.

            “Not _that_ flexible.” Ray hissed at him from his perch on the toilet, having to be bent slightly because of the way the roof slanted and already his thigh muscles were screaming at trying to keep himself balanced like that.

            “And I just remembered, we don’t have anything.” Ray said as if it finally just hit him.

            Kai smirked at him as he dug in his pocket and slapped the small tube of lube onto the counter beside them, Ray’s eyes locking on it and then back at Kai as his blood ran south again.

            “H-How, and why?!” Ray asked before he could stop himself.

            Kai shrugged at him again, “You can bring liquids on the plane if they’re not over a certain amount, and in case we had an unexpected delay somewhere.”

            “Just ready to get in my pants at all times, aren’t you?” Ray asked heatedly, despite his face warming.

            Kai rose a brow, “If I remember right, it was you who got in my pants first.”

            Ray’s face burned at that and his mouth opened and closed but no words came out, none that either could actually distinguish of being a coherent sentence at least.

            It wasn’t like he needed to step closer to him, his face had already been practically pressed into Ray’s chest the moment he stepped in and Ray had climbed onto the toilet. Kai reached out to the front of Ray’s shirt as the other kept trying to wrack his brain for something to say. Popping the clasps that held it together open, the cold air of the bathroom hitting him and it was like he was jolted back to reality and swatted Kai’s roaming hands away from him.

            “We can’t do this in here Kai.” He tried again.

            Kai’s eyes traveled a little down as he reached up and ran his hands over Ray’s bare chest again, getting a little moan from the other just from touching him and smirked again.

            “You say that, but he says differently.” He said coolly and Ray was about to die right then and there from embarrassment, the hand on Ray’s chest going to it’s actual intended destination and this time Ray didn’t stop him.

            Ray would have said something if it wasn’t for him trying to bite back a moan, his hips trying to move forward so Kai could work him more properly but it wasn’t going to work. If he stood up he’d hit his head on the roof or end up falling and pushing Kai through the door, his only option was to shift a little and open his legs wider as he put his hands over Kai’s shoulders to brace himself.

            Kai’s smirk stayed painted on his lips just like his blue war paint was on his cheeks as he pawed at the ever growing erection in the palm of his hand, his own coming to life between his legs as his body warmed with the stifled noises Ray was making over him.

            While he worked him, like putty in his hands, he was busy thinking of ways on how to actually do this without hurting one another or causing a big scene. That was the last thing they needed, or to break something in there that he no doubt would have to pay for. He could give him a good blow but then what would be the fun in that? And that only deprived himself of the better end of the deal.

            “Kai…” Ray breathed out in a sigh, his fingers digging into Kai’s shoulders.

            “Hn?” Kai asked as he was pulled from his mental musings and looked up at the flushed face above him.

            “My legs are cramping…” Ray told him in that same breathless sigh and instead of a look of pleasure on his face it had been replaced with a look a pain.

            “Oh…” Kai removed his hand and went to step back until he realized his back was already pressed against the door, and his slight shift almost caused Ray to lose his footing where he was standing.

            “I told you.” Ray huffed as he shook his head, “This isn’t going to work so get out so I can finish what you started.”

            Kai’s eyes glinted again and before Ray had a chance to protest Kai’s hand was down his pants with a firm hold on his cock, giving it strong and powerful pumps. Ray about fell over again, a gasp escaping him on accident that he knew was too loud and quickly bit into his lower lip to stop the next one from rolling out. His body trembled slightly from the menstruations, with his thighs still burning.

            “I don’t think so there Kitten, and you might want to keep quiet.” Kai said in a deep rumbling voice, his breath hot against Ray’s chest where he bit at it almost hungrily.

            Ray held back another moan as his body leaned in closer to get more of Kai’s mouth against him, his nails digging into the fabric of Kai’s shirt so tight he was surprised he hadn’t ripped it yet.

            He was starting to leak and could feel Kai working the palm of his hand against his head and smearing the precum along his shaft, not feeling guilty for the strain that Kai was putting his wrist through with the odd angle he had, and it felt too good to really care.

            Taking one of Ray’s hardened nipples into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth Kai grabbed at the front of his own erection, wasn’t what he wanted but hell this was better than nothing if they had to wait nine more hours before landing.

            “Kai.” Ray whined out in a breathless pant, having rested his cheek on the top of Kai’s head and almost buried his face in the two-toned hair.

            He wanted more, to hell with waiting or worrying about the more important things like how to actually get it in, but dammit he wanted all of him right then and there.

            “Hn?” Kai hummed against Ray’s chest, having moved from the bruised nipple he had teased to the point it turned red and was swollen.

            “Do you think you can hold me?” Ray asked as Kai’s movements against his cock were slowing, giving his brain a chance to actually work on him some.

            All movement stopped as Kai considered it, it’d be a real pain to even get Ray’s legs around him with the counter beside them but if they angled it right and worked around everything slowly he might be able to. The only real question was how long could he hold him for?

            “Yes.” Kai said and kissed the center of Ray’s chest in a tender touch and pulled his hand out of Ray’s pants.

            Ray pulled down his pants till he couldn’t get them past his knees, still bent at the odd angle on his perch. Kai lifted Ray’s right leg, their eyes locked as if they were able to communicate by look alone, as Ray leaned back into the wall to keep his balance as Kai tugged the pant leg off and held it in his hand so it wouldn’t take a swim.

            Doing the same with the other leg it was a painfully slow process but the small stretching that it gave Ray was welcomed, his knees slightly popping, and with his pants and boxers off Kai put them on the small hook by his head so they didn’t have to sit on the dirty floor.

            Ray swallowed hard, he probably looked ridiculous standing half naked on top of that toilet but it wasn’t like Kai was really looking or caring as he was able to just unzip his pants and pull himself free and for some reason Ray felt a little anger and jealousy in his stomach at that.

            Snatching the lube up Kai coated his cock, making sure to add a little extra since there wouldn’t be any prep time. He’d feel bad if this hurt Ray in any way but Ray hadn’t said a word about it, and once he felt he was coated enough he motioned for him to come down off his perch.

            Timidly Ray lifted a leg up and let Kai get a good hold on it before he nodded silently and they did the same for the next, Ray pushing his hands against the roof of the bathroom so they didn’t fall from the shifting and only relaxed when he was sure his weight was being properly held up but he didn’t let go of the roof.

            Kai kissed his chest again as he spread Ray’s ass open, it took a few tries to find his intended destination before the head of his cock finally slipped in and as he held in a moan Ray held in a scream, the two pausing for a second before Ray’s breathing calmed down enough.

            “You okay baby?” Kai asked as he buried his face in Ray’s chest, placing butterfly kisses against him.

            “Mhmm…” Ray managed as he tried to relax, his nails having almost pulled the finish off the top of the plastic roof he was still pushing against.

            Kai took that as his go ahead and lowered Ray further down onto him, pushing past the first ring of muscle until he was buried as far as he could get with the position they were forced into. The two having to keep themselves quiet as all the sensations washed over them all at once; the excitement of doing this where they were, to the pleasure, and pain.

            With his own fingers digging into Ray’s ass that was cupped in his hands Kai pulled him just far enough where he finally got to thrusting, they were short and quick but the angle was actually getting him close to Ray’s prostate already and the other male was already writhing and panting on top of him. Biting back each and every noise that he could, the two of them knowing that if they were anywhere else Ray wouldn’t have given a damn about the kind of noise he made.

            Kai bit back his own groan as Ray clamped his muscles around him, a small thin sheen of sweat already on their brows with how quickly the small room had heated up.

            “That’s playing dirty.” Kai whispered at him in that low voice Ray loved so much, their eyes locking as Ray gave him a fanged smirk.

            Kai jerked up into him as he brought him down again, knocking the smirk off Ray’s face as his mouth opened in a silent moan. His head rolling back slightly, stretching his body out more than it was before and Kai about lost his balance with the shift in weight but had steadied himself before they both came crashing down.

            Not letting it stop him he continued to pull Ray down onto him, this time upping the pace in which he did and how often he’d jerk his hips up into him as he was quite fond of the new sight before him. Small beads of sweat were slowly trickling down the toned tan chest and stomach, Ray’s shirt barely clinging onto his shoulders now at it was left hanging open and would have fallen off a long time ago if it wasn’t for his hands still slightly above his head keeping him pinned between Kai and the roof.

            With a more powerful jerk and a slight roll of his hips Kai had hit his spot and Ray’s back arched, his eyes screwed shut as he let out small whimpers and moans through clenched teeth. The sensation overwhelming him as he was edging closer with each mind numbing push and pull now, his nails chipping at the plastic roof.

            Kai wasn’t even close, not that he wasn’t enjoying the show and the feel, he knew he could get in deeper than this and testing his luck he tried and pulled Ray down over him completely and groaned out softly as he got what he wanted.

            Ray’s body was stretched out to the max now, his fingertips barely touching the roof now and he felt a little panic wash over him with the rest of the sensations running through him. Giving in, not wanting to cause them to fall, he quickly wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck and settled his weight a bit more and buried his face into the side of Kai’s and over his own arms.

            Even if he was in deeper, with Ray draped over him he couldn’t get the full tug and pull he wanted and he had to jerk his hips more quickly in order to not lose the pace he had set. If anything though it only caused their skin to heat up ten-fold, being pressed together so tightly like that and with the way Ray was panting quietly in his ear now it was driving him closer to his own end.

            Playing his dirty little trick again Ray clamped himself around Kai’s cock as he thrust into him, almost knocking Kai off his feet again at the change of pressure around him and he dug his nails into Ray’s ass tighter, more than likely he was going to leave a nice few bruises and nail marks in the skin but he could kiss and make up for those later.

            Relentlessly, as much as he could, Kai kept thrusting into him and Ray’s pants were getting just as strong with each one. And now with his own cock trapped between the two of them, getting rubbed off with every movement, he was only edging closer. His fingers curled back into Kai’s shirt, his body trembling slightly as the built up was nearing it’s breaking point.

            “K-Kai… I’m gonna…” He tried to warn him but that warning only served Kai to keep going, if not harder if that was at all possible.

            Hell, they were both tired and Ray’s legs were cramping again and now Kai’s arms were more than likely going to be dead for a few hours, but they’d both be damned if they didn’t see this through.

            “C’mon then baby.” Kai practically purred in Ray’s ear, nuzzling his face in the small space that was left where Ray had buried his own face into the side of Kai’s and the fold of his arm.

            “Oh god…” Ray cried out, this time making sure it wasn’t too loud but it still sent a shiver down both their spines at the sound of it.

            After another three thrusts Ray was exploding out, his orgasm hitting him in a hard crash and before he could stop it he moaned out long and hard into his arm, it only being slightly muffled but was more than loud enough for someone, if not the whole plane, to hear and soaked the front of Kai’s shirt.

            Kai would have cared if it wasn’t for the fact that he was so close, needing his own release and kept thrusting into the dead weight once Ray’s body had come down from it’s high until his own orgasm hit him. Leaving him shaking slightly but his hold on Ray still tight and firm until he was sure he had filled him and knew he could move without falling, or worse, drop him.

            Once their sense returned to them they both froze, not sure how to get themselves out of the tangled mess they were in.

            “Don’t you dare put me on that toilet, it’s nasty.” Ray said in a low whisper as he felt Kai shift him down, his cock already having slipped out from inside him as it had gone soft.

            “Where else do you want me to put you?” Kai asked with a slight humorous tone to his voice.

            “I don’t know…” Ray said as his face paled a little, were they stuck like this now?

            “You’ll get over it.” Kai told him as he lowered him down onto the toilet, unwrapping his arms from around him and let Ray’s legs come down him where he stepped over them best he could.

            Ray would have snapped back if it wasn’t for seeing the large wet stain he had left on the front of Kai’s shirt, biting his lip to not laugh at how they were going to explain that one and noticed a little bit of it on Kai’s chin.

            “You uh… You got something there.” Ray chuckled and tapped his own chin.

            Kai rose a brow and looked in the mirror and smirked a little, wiping it off with his thumb before popping it in his mouth and sucked it off. Ray cringed a little, he always hated it when Kai did that.

            “That’s so gross.”

            “Spitters are quitters.” Kai shot back in a playful tone as he zipped his pants up.

            Getting Ray’s off the hook by his head and like before helped him get into them, one leg at a time, and then crowded him back a little with his face close to Ray’s as if he was going to kiss him.

            “Want a taste?” He asked in a husky breath as he licked his lips.

            Ray’s stomach dropped, it was a little early for a round two. “Maybe later.” He said as he pushed Kai away from him. “We need to get outta here before we get in trouble.”

            Kai smirked a little, “We won’t.”

            “What do you mean we won’t?” Ray asked as he met Kai’s eyes, not missing the evil glint in them. “You didn’t…” His face paled a little.

            “I did.” Kai said smugly, “What’s a few hundred to a billionaire?”

            “I can’t believe you…” Ray huffed as he ran a hand through his hair, “You’re such an ass.”

            “But you love me for it.” Kai said before he quickly kissed him, long and hard, the way he always did that left Ray breathless and his body tingling and wanting more.

            When Kai pulled away Ray chased his mouth only to get nothing and he puffed his cheeks out, looking like a child. Kai would have laughed at the look he was getting but instead he unlatched the door behind him, obviously not caring about the giant wet stain on the front of his shirt and slipped out of the bathroom and shut the door.

            Ray gave it a few minutes, even if the flight attendants had been paid off he didn’t want to rouse the suspicions of the other passengers if he just walked right out after him and took the time to wash his hands and fix his shirt. He snatched the lube Kai had left on the counter and stuffed it into his pants pocket before he finally made his exit.

            He found his seat and settled back down beside Kai who had gone back to reading his book, his jacket and scarf back on now and Ray noticed he had buttoned it up to hide the evidence of their little session.

            Checking his phone again, feeling like hours had passed now, Ray cringed as he realized that only an hour had gone by and huffed before stuffing it back into the pocket in front of him. He settled more into his chair as he felt tired again and put his head back on Kai’s shoulder, where it had previously been, and yawned a little.

            “Wear you out there Kitten?” Kai chuckled quietly only to get pinched in the thigh from his boyfriend.

            “Shut up.”

            Kai went to say something back when there was a slight commotion ahead of them, Ray lifted his head and peaked down the aisle with the rest of the passengers to get a look at was going on near the front of the plane only to gape as Tyson fell through the one of the bathroom doors, his pants around his ankles and Hilary screaming out in embarrassment.

            Ray chose to ignore it, even if he was mortified, and sat back into his seat and looked at Kai’s equally mortified and almost amused face.

            “Don’t suppose you have enough money to bail them out of this, do you?”

            “Pfft, not my problem.” Kai said as he stuck his nose back into his book, drowning out the verbal lashing Tyson and Hilary were getting at the front of the plane by the flight attendants and several other passengers.

            Ray chuckled as he put his head back onto Kai’s shoulder, reading along with him before his eyes slowly closed on him and he drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
